


献血 | Blood Donation

by FaithfulEnya



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, M/M提及, Other, mentor, 伪Hurt/Comfort, 暗恋, 自爆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulEnya/pseuds/FaithfulEnya
Summary: 针头是冷的，血是热的，你的手是温的。这是一个正儿八经的献血（暗恋）流程（心情）介绍。
Relationships: Female Student - Relationship, Male Teacher, Student/Teacher - Relationship, 女学生/男老师
Kudos: 4





	献血 | Blood Donation

深秋的阳光正好，她踩着阳光和阴翳在地上画出的缝隙，踏入作为临时献血场所的体育馆。

9点到11点是他们学院的指定献血时间，她看到场馆里有些自己班级的同学，还有一些不知道是不是同院的学生，三三两两在入口旁边的小桌子前排着队等着登记。工作人员穿着白大褂，数量比想象的多，在场地之间拿着物资奔走。

这是她第一次献血，虽然入学的前两年学院也组织过，但她当时忙着一些竞赛，未能成行。自从进入大学，她一直把自己的日程填得满满当当，但并不是为了尽可能多地收获。她只是不知道一旦停下来应该做什么。发呆？想家里发生的事？----不。

于是她一味把那些会让她累到不去想_那些事_的任务加诸于自己身上。

这次，是他在群里号召，她正好看到，于是她来了。

排队的等待时间意外地短，很快便轮到她。面前是带着护士帽、戴着金丝眼镜的中年女医师，她把身份证递过去，对方熟稔地抽出一张登记表敲了几个章给到她。“进左边的门填写资料。” 而左边的门带领她去到的其实是体育馆的内场，篮球框下面摆了两长条的桌子，一律是俯身书写的志愿献血者，她找到一个空位用桌上的黑笔很快填写好了信息。

献血资质要求很严格，看到男男性行为者不建议作为适格者时，她皱了皱眉头。意料之外，但确实是在情理之中。想到他曾经附在她耳边说起他的“秘密”、给她看那个笑得很开心的男生的照片，她皱皱眉。

路还远。

填写完资料，又是一轮排队和指尖采写预检。她和旁边的几个伙伴讨论了一会儿如何判别血型、血型和性格有没有关系以后，就排完了队，乖乖伸出手指被小型采写器不痛不痒地按了一下，领了棉签按住，坐到场地旁边的座位等结果。

等待的时间逐渐叫她不耐。塑料座椅是临时摆上去的，椅背触感脆弱不堪，她不敢往后靠。周围有些认识的人，但她不想凑过去搭讪。她戴上耳机开始听音乐，未几就听到自己的名字掺在一堆姓名中被叫到，一群人叽叽喳喳再次排成队，被带了出去。

出门后，关注他们这群人的工作人员明显多了起来，两个白大褂拿着装热奶茶的纸杯和小蛋糕一个个分发。

他们走到献血室外面坐下，她瞥到献血室里面工作人员更多了，还有几个在躺椅上献血的学生。身边的同学在打趣一个预检就出现晕血症状的女生。她咽下一口奶茶，紧张感在肚腹里有升腾的趋势。不过第一次嘛，正常，她安慰自己。

她迅速被叫了进去，和上一个献好血的姑娘擦肩而过。护士轻声细语地吩咐她在躺椅上安顿好，拉起她左臂的袖子，用类似测量血压的布缠住，然后按压气泵，同时叫她的左手握上。胳膊上传来微微刺痛感，她更用力地握紧拳头。

护士把血袋拿了出来，看不清针在哪里，只看到她将血袋放到旁边的小秤上----两百多克----然后按了类似“去皮”的按钮。旁边的同学血袋已经快要满了，因此护士又侧过身去操作了一番。等她回来又捋了捋线，这时候看得到针头了，比她之前去医院抽血的针头粗了不止一个量级，她心里微微抽了一下。

接下来，她的左臂被护士托起，用碘酒棉签在已经显出静脉青色的皮肤部分涂抹了两次，护士便拿起针头，利落地推入她的静脉。

针是凉的。当它带着外界的冷气进入她的身体，一股热流似乎冲刷在一整条胳膊上。之前勒到几乎叫她手臂发痛的布条一下子放松压力，她也呼出一口气，才意识到自己之前在憋着呼吸。显出深红颜色的血液迅速流过管道。

她还是能感到针头的凉，这种凉似乎比微弱的疼痛更叫人无助。她小声呼气，腹部无法控制地收缩。渐渐什么感受都褪去了。

“左手握起来，然后放开，握上、放开连续做。”护士提醒后便去帮助其他献血者了。

她看着血在血袋中晕染开，努力握上左手拳头----使不上力；放开----无法再迅速握住。她看见自己的手指颤抖如小时在地上受伤蠕动的蝴蝶翅翼。又一次她忍不住收缩腹部呼气。

她闭上眼，也摊开右手，强迫两只手一起握上并展开。没有针头的右手似乎给左手带来了支撑和动力。等她再睁眼，电子秤上的数字已经接近需要献血量的一半。A good "half done" is a "start"，她故意掉转俚语的词序给自己打趣，但她知道既然自己已经睁眼，后面的一半才是难的。

左臂在慢慢变冷。她告诫着自己这只是因为长期暴露在空中的缘故。血袋还在不断鼓胀。她突然感觉挺有意思的，她和某个陌生人的生命就这么因为200毫升的液体而彼此相连。这是真真切切从她身上流出、将要流入另一个人身上的殷红血液。靠着这个念头，她不断伸展和握紧双手，看着秤上的数字从107跳到120，然后在她走神的瞬间迅速上升至175、192。

护士拔出针头时，她发现左手停止了颤抖。

从献血室出来的路上，工作人员人数到达了高峰，她看着一个男生帮她拿着包、另一个拎着外套，还有一位阿姨在她旁边用手护着她，有种自己在“巡幸”的自得错觉。等她在更为舒适的休息间坐下，被一个工作人员两个志愿者分别告诫了不能放下按压针口的手之后，她的神经一下子松弛了下来。不时有捂着手臂进来、以及捂好15分钟拎包离去的人。有位认识的同学是被两个志愿者搀扶进来，应该是因为头晕所以要躺到休息间最里边的床上，她直起身来，心里略微有点担心，但情感似乎隔着大脑，模模糊糊体会不清。头晕的人似乎已经安顿了下来，她又一次靠回椅背，扬起头颅。

然后，她的余光看到一个熟悉的身影。

棕色的牛仔外套，之前两年似乎没有见他穿过。T恤胸口还绣着一只小熊----什么鬼？

他似乎是过来为班级学生打气。是了，作为集体活动，辅导员一定是会到场的，她早就应该想到。

他看到她了，她微微咧嘴，左手习惯性握拳几次权当打了招呼，他也笑笑，朝这边走过来。

世界在她眼中清晰起来。

该死的熟悉感啊。

她长期扮演闺蜜角色的努力显然十分奏效。他对她没什么芥蒂。“感觉怎么样？”“还好啦。”就像好朋友平时的招呼。她控制自己在他近身时想要好好吸一口气的欲望。他在她前面晃了晃，又绕到后排。她感到自己双肩被轻轻揉了揉，然后他像是不好意思般收回了手。“你好好休息哦。”

“嗯嗯，一定的呀~”她用左手摆出剪刀手，笑。

他走了。

她的脸颊正在让人舒服地发热。

关于他是她的辅导员，她是他的学生；关于她喜欢他，而他仅仅把她当做朋友；关于他曾亲自向她坦承自己的身份，而她至今无法放下自己的感情；关于他可能要面临重重歧视和风险的未来，一切都没有定论。

但是，她很庆幸自己来献血的决定。

而15分钟到了。

她松开按压手臂的手指。热流回到左手，回到她的身体，滋润她偶尔在夜里因冰冷而颤抖的心灵。

站起来前她摸摸肩膀。那里是温的。


End file.
